lhs_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Max Takselfukushima (Series)
Film Series and Origin Max Taksel-Fukushima (series) was a series created by Kurt Unger, Jonathan Owens, and Zeke Emerick. This series has 2 sequels and a spin-off. The spin-off, Happy Hanukkah Max Takselfukushima!: How The Nazis Stole Christmas (HHMTF: HTNSC), was made a year and a half after MTF I. The series is about the ongoing conflict of a Semite named Max Taksel-Fukushima who is efficient in Kung Fu (played by Jonathan Owens) and the Neo Nazis that plaque the town of Neo St. Charles. MTF 1 takes place in the Unger Timeline while MTF 2 and 3 take place in the Fuhrer Timeline. The spin-off, (HHMTF: HTNSC), took place in the Director Timeline. Synopsis MTF 1 takes place in the Unger Timeline. Jonathan Owens (played by Jonathan Owens) takes a drink in the hallways of LHS and falls asleep. He experiences a dream where his identity is "Max Takselfukushima". He is encountered by the neo-nazis and Nazi Officer Zeke Emerick (played by Zeke Emerick) discover the "Stern Von David" on his tie. Zeke Emerick pursues Max Takselfukushima and eventually shoots him. God (voiced by Kurt Unger) commands MTF to make a pilgrimage to China and train under Kung Fu Master Bowen Li (played by Bowen Li). MTF, now fully trained, takes on the Neo Nazis in the Nazi Headquarters. After defeating the Nazis, Jonathan Owens wakes up and Zeke Emerick comes up to him and yells at him. In MTF 2: The Nazi Empire and MTF 3: Heroes of Hiroshima, Jonathan Owens finds himself as Max Takselfukushima again in another sequence of dreams where he meets a new master, Colby Jackson (played by Colby Jackson) and duels with the Nazis again. Max Takselfukushima, over the course of the "Fuhrer Timeline" with Quinn Kelly (played by Jake Williams), Jake Williams (played by Quinn Kelly) and Anthony Heard (played by Anthony Heard). Jewnathan Ovens, a Jew-slaying cyborg, (played by Max Takselfukushima) and returning Nazi Officer Zeke Emerick return to kill Max Takselfukushima. The arc ends with Jonathan Owens waking up in an orchestra room. The main difference between the Unger Timeline and the Fuhrer Timeline is the location of where MTF wakes up. In the Unger Timeline, MTF wakes up on a couch and God is played by Kurt Unger. In the Fuhrer Timeline, MTF wakes up in the orchestra room. Kurt Unger does not play as God in the Fuhrer Timeline. The Christmas special, Happy Hanukkah Max Takselfukushima!: How The Nazis Stole Christmas, takes place in the Director Timeline. The Director Timeline is non-canon to the previous series and takes place in an alternate universe where the adventures of Max Takselfukushima is turned into a movie by LHS Students, Jonathan Owens, Kurt Unger, and Jake Williams. The Christmas special tells the story of Jonathan Owens' fall as a director due to the greed of fame and fortune. Jonathan Owens becomes an alcoholic and gets ran over by a car. Jonathan Owens is put into a coma and experiences a dream about him saving Christmas with Santa Claus (played by Adam Runge). Various students, teachers and a church worker have participated in acting in the MTF series. Special guests include Ms. Brauer as "The Fuhrer" in MTF 2,3, and the Christmas Special. Dr. Conkling performs the narration in the Christmas Special. Ryan Pfendler plays as Banana Ryan in MTF 3. Trivia MTF 1 was filmed in a matter of 2 afternoons after school. MTF 2 was filmed in a few afternoons and a meetup during Thanksgiving of 2017. MTF 3 took weeks of meeting up after school to make due to the vast cast and schedules. The Christmas Special was a random idea Jake Williams and Jonathan Owens thought up of while picking up Vietnamese boy, Tri Tran from his house. The Christmas Special took around 2 weeks to make. Despite numerous anti-semetic gestures and the use of the phrase "you dirty Jap", the series seemed to be popular throughout some staff members of Lutheran High. The first movie (Max Taksel-Fukushima and The Kung Fu Nazis) was a result of a German II Video project. Due to the video becoming viral throughout the school, Max Taksel-Fukushima II and Max Takselfukushima III Part 1 and Part 2 were made in the next year. Category:Series